What We Will Never Know
by Lazarus76
Summary: A break in at the Warehouse leads to a mysterious intruder, a billionaire hooked on vengeance...and the wrong type of friends. Crossover. Arthur/Ariadne, Arthur/Selina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does anyone else. **

Arthur looked at himself in the tiny mirror, and grimaced. His eyes were darkly shadowed, and he noticed, his skin was pale. His mouth twisted. Late nights and too much caffeine were beginning to have an effect.

He shrugged his shoulders, and splashed cold water on his face, then put his wrists under the cold water flow to cool his blood. The current job was proving to be a nightmare. The mark was irritatingly elusive, and the demands of the job were high. Sighing, he began to leave the washroom, intending to find a coffee shop before he settled in for another long night, hunched over his lap top.

As he re-entered the warehouse, a sense of loneliness began to niggle. The rest of the team had gone. He looked around - Eames had no doubt been first, followed by Ariadne, then a reluctant Cobb. He felt another twinge of annoyance - he'd insinuated to Ariadne he'd like to take her out for dinner, but so far, no time had appeared to allow him.

Exhaling, the Point Man walked further into the main room, heading for his desk. Suddenly, he stiffened.

_What was that? _

Silently, he moved to his desk, and opened the bottom drawer. Pulling out his gun, he slipped it stealthily in his holder, and began to investigate the source of the disturbance.

* * *

Flicking a stray strand of hair over her face, she focused intently on the task in hand. Picking this safe was easy - too easy.

_But then, _she thought, _its not a classy joint. _

She'd felt slightly disgusted when she'd entered, stealthily, through the fire escape. A warehouse. Big, draughty, and untidy. Desks that seemed cluttered with paper, and furniture clearly past its best. Sighing, she leaned in further, her dark eyes narrowing as the door to the safe creaked open.

A smile settled on her lips. In front of her, like a precious relic, was the flat, silver box. Smiling, she put her hands on it, and began to carefully lift it out of its safe.

A clicking noise made her stiffen. Suddenly, a cold metal ring was pressed to the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," a male voice said. "I can't let you take that."

Her ruby red lips curled into a smirk. Before he could move, she grabbed the box, and stood straight up. Whirling to face him, she dislodged the gun, and brought her fist up, punching him in the jaw. As he staggered sideways, she began to move quickly across the warehouse floor, towards the fire escape.

* * *

Arthur blinked. Kneeling in front of the safe was an intruder. An intruder in a black bodysuit. They were so focused on cracking the safe, they clearly did not even realise they were no longer alone.

A hot flame of anger began to rise in the Point Man's throat. An intruder. At the safe. The PASIV safe. He couldn't let them do this, no matter what Cobb's principals were on shooting outside of dreams. Raising his gun, he began to walk towards them...

...And suddenly had a view of a slash of ruby lipstick, and a black leather eyemask carefully concealing features. Feminine features. As he moved forward to get a grip on the PASIV, her fist was raised, punching him. Hard.

Suddenly, Arthur found himself staggering. As he righted himself, the intruder was heading for the window. He fired a shot, watching it bounce helplessly off the window frame. With a final smirk, the woman hoisted herself over the open frame. Without another second wasted, she was gone.

So was the PASIV.

Shocked, Arthur stared at the empty window. Exhaling slowly, he hurried to the window, and looked down, and then up.

Nothing.

**reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur adjusted the ice, and sighed. The bruise the intruder had left was visible, and discoloured. Dark magenta competed with charcoal for a prominent position on his jawline. Grumbling under his breath, he walked into the lounge of his apartment.

He sank into his desk chair, and flipped up his laptop. She had been so quick, he hadn't had a chance for a close, scrutinising look. But, he thought, irritably, the mask delayed identification. All he could remember were striking brown eyes, and the smirk as she'd floored him.

"Prints," he muttered. He'd always kept a tiny forensics kit hidden in his desk drawer. Before the pain became all-consuming, he quickly dusted the safe, and collected her prints. But with a feeling of chagrin, he suddenly remembered - she'd been wearing gloves.

He rubbed his forehead. Tomorrow he face giving explanations to the rest of the team, and them nagging realisation that he'd been too slow, too complacent. A cat burglar had waltzed in and lifted a PASIV.

Suddenly, he sat up straight. _Who TOLD them?!_

Setting his jaw, thankful the ice was causing the pain to subside, he began to hit keys on the computer. Someone had sent her. He could make a start by searching for them.

Suddenly, the door buzzer sounded. Suppressing a sigh of irritation, he got up, but made sure his gun was carefully tucked in beside his waist. He pressed the intercom button. "Yes?"

"Arthur? Eames."

"What is it?"

"Fancy some company?"

Arthur paused. If he turned the Forger away, there would be questions. "Come on up."

He pressed the buzzer, allowing the other man to enter. Grimacing, he removed the ice pack from his face, and headed into the kitchen. Tossing it in the sink, he went to open his front door. As he opened it, the Forger, clutching a bottle of Scotch, gaped as he saw his face.

"I know," Arthur said, tiredly. "Just don't say anything, ok?"

Eames shook he head. "Wouldn't dare."

* * *

"Your passport, Ms Riddick."

A smile curved her lips as she took the small book with its falsified identity, and carefully tucked it into her stylish shoulder bag. "Thank you," Selina Kyle said, demurely. She smiled at the young flight counter attendant, who blushed slightly, and shifted. Turning, she clutched her carry on luggage and began to head towards the waiting room.

As she walked, adjusting her hat, her shoulder bag buzzed. Sighing, she pulled out a cellphone, and flipped it open. "Yes?" Swallowing, she nodded. "Yes. Yes. I have it." Squinting, she looked at her boarding pass. "Should be there tomorrow."

Another pause, and she smiled. "I told you I wouldn't let you down."

She clicked the phone off, and slid it back into her bag. Clutching her passport, she began to walk towards the boarding line. After twenty minutes, settled into her first class seat and holding her glass of complimentary wine, she allowed herself a smile of satisfaction.

* * *

"So...she punched you?"

Arthur grimaced, and reached towards his scotch glass. "Yes." Lifting it, he took a sip. "And then took the PASIV and just...disappeared."

Eames swirled the amber liquid in his glass, letting it blend with the melting ice. "Well, Cobb isn't going to be too pleased."

"Strangely enough, neither am I," Arthur snapped. "A break in is bad enough, but this wasn't just a casual thief. She knew what she was looking for."

"Well, then we try and find out who sent her," Eames said, taking a swallow. His bluntness in stating the obvious caused Arthur to visibly seethe. "But, if she's got a record, we could find her quite easily."

"So, we find her, and then-"

"Trace backwards." Eames nodded.

Arthur looked at him. "I did dust for prints." He put his glass down, and got up. "Except...she was wearing gloves."

Eames bit his lip. "Dead end?"

Arthur felt his bruised jawline. "I doubt it. She wanted the PASIV. And for a purpose."

Eames grinned. "Thumped you and ran off with the PASIV! What's Cobb going to say?"

Arthur put his glass down. "Plenty. None of it good."

* * *

Immigration was no problem. _Thank God for good fakes. _

Ignoring the luggage carousel, she steered her hand held suitcase through the throng towards the exit. LAX airport was always busy, hot, and crowded. As she approached the exit, she scanned. Spotting the person she knew was waiting for her, she nodded, and found herself being escorted towards the exit, and a car.

As she settled again into a soft leather seat, she reached up, and began to adjust the air conditioning. Suddenly, a hand reached out, and closed around her wrist.

"I wouldn't," a soft male voice said. "Please don't touch what's not yours."

Selina arched an eyebrow, and pulled her hand away. "Funny. You're just about to pay me for taking something that isn't mine. Or yours. Yet."

"Oh, yes." The voice sounded smugly amused. "Where is it?"

Selina swallowed. She had been promised a pay cheque, and she wasn't going to hand over the precious silver case until he paid up. "Money first."

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Kyle."

"Its called self-protection," she countered.

"Indeed."

The Limo began to move, and she felt a flutter of nervousness. "So. Money, then I hand this over."

"One question."

"Yes?"

"Did anyone...see you?"

She shrugged. "There was a guy in the office. I took him out."

The hand on the seat next to her stiffened. "What?"

"Someone was in the office," she repeated, emphasising the words as though speaking to a slow witted child. "But I took care of it."

The hand moved to her wrist, and gripped it, hard and painfully. She turned to its owner. "What - I-"

"You stupid bitch."

Suddenly, the limo stopped, and the door was thrust open. Before she could blink, Selina found herself shoved roughly out of the luxurious interior, and falling into a disused alleyway. She looked up, furious.

"Don't contact me again."

The door slammed, and the limo moved away, blending into the traffic.

Selina, trying to calm her breathing, smoothed her skirt. She gasped in anger as she saw a rip had emerged, and her hair was falling loose from the sleek French knot. She stood up, trying to calm herself. She couldn't go chasing after him in public.

"Soon," she spat out, "soon." Picking up her discarded shoulder bag, she began to walk out, onto the street.

**All readers and reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

"She _took _it?"

Arthur swallowed. Last night, after a couple of drinks, he'd partially forgotten the reaction he could expect from the Extractor. Now, with Cobb's china blue eyes boring into him, he was painfully reminded.

"She walked in, and just took-"

"She didn't walk in," Arthur interrupted, angrily. "She broke in. I found her, in front of the safe, opening it. By the time I realised what she was doing-"

"She punched him," Eames interjected. "Laid him flat."

Cobb shook his head. "You do realise what this means, don't you Arthur? The PASIV has gone, and the one person I thought I could rely on more than anyone else in the entire team allowed it to happen." Cobb stood up, angrily pushing his chair away. The harsh scraping across the floor made the Point Man wince.

"It was not my-" Arthur fell silent. It had been his fault, he mentally jabbed himself. He hadn't been awake enough, alert enough. He'd-

"Arthur."

He looked up. Cobb was gazing at him.

"What?"

"Go home."

Arthur's jaw sagged slightly.

"I mean it. Go home." Cobb looked at him. "You're tired. You're not concentrating. If you had been, she would not have taken the PASIV. Just go. I'll call you in a couple of days, ok?"

Stunned, Arthur turned and walked through the warehouse. Ariadne looked up; her face becoming concerned.

"Arthur...what is it?"

"I've been told to take some time out," he said, shortly, and proceeded to walk, his mind suddenly whirling. A mixture of guilt and anger was swirling through his veins, and he felt the need to get away from the warehouse immediately.

The Architect stood, and watched him leave. Biting her lip, she sat down at her desk, and stared at a blueprint.

* * *

"Well...you're back."

Selina shrugged as she entered the small apartment. The door to the bedroom was open, and its occupant was looking straight at her. "Hey."

She walked in, and sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled as fingers started to caress her back. "I missed you."

Relaxing at the warmth and familiarity of the touch, she leaned over, and kissed him. "I know you did. I missed you."

"So...how did it go?"

She hesitated, biting her lip as she debated whether or not to tell him the truth. "Not so good," she admitted. "I got the item. Easy break in. Guy was so skinny he would have snapped in half if he'd stopped me. But then-"

"What?"

She got up, abruptly, smoothing out the wrinkles in her stylish skirt. "I was screwed over." She began to leave. "He took the PASIV, and threw me out of the car. No money."

A startled cough came from the bed. "So you could have got yourself killed...for nothing?"

"We've had this discussion." She looked at him, her features souring. "I did it because I had to. Because of what he promised." She rubbed her face. "The only solution is to go to his place, and take it back."

"What for?"

She smirked. "The guy I took it from? He might want it back. At a price."

* * *

"So, she got it?"

"Yes."

"I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

Robert Fischer scowled as he glared at his godfather. "Still think I'm a child, Uncle Peter?"

"No, just incapable of having the stomach for this type of venture." Browning looked at the PASIV. "Very nice. So, what's the point?"

"The point," Robert said, almost carelessly, "is that this will help with future dealings. Help us break into the minds of the competition, in the same way Dominic Cobb broke into mine."

Browning nodded. "But I still don't see why you had to hire a lowlife like Selina Kyle to take it."

"Because she was cheap," Robert responded. "And because I don't want them tracing this back to me. Yet." He raised an eyebrow at Browning. "But that's it. If she tries anything, she'll be in jail. And with her record, she won't be coming back."

"What about the team?" A note of uncertainty was entering Browning's voice.

Fischer smirked. "Oh, they'll be easily dealt with. She didn't just get the PASIV. She also got their prints."

**All readers appreciated, and I'd love some reviews, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne swallowed as she approached Arthur's apartment door. She had never made a social call on any of the team members, and despite her determination to see the Point Man, she could not help but feel a ripple of doubt.

She knocked on the door, and waited. After a few moments, the door creaked open, and Arthur peered out.

"Hi." His tone was slightly surprised, but he swung the door open, and stood aside. "Please come in."

She entered, noting how neat the apartment was. Clean, open, and modern - exactly as she had imagined Arthur's apartment. He was looking at her, questioningly.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I came to see if..." the words were dying in her throat. "I mean, after what happened-"

Arthur nodded tiredly, and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Come on."

As she entered the stainless chrome and tiled space, Arthur went straight to the coffee filter, lifted it, and began pouring cups of the strong black brew. He passed a mug to Ariadne. "Milk? Sugar?"

She nodded. "Both please."

Arthur busied himself, as though delaying contact with her. The Architect swallowed. She was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, as though she had committed a major indiscretion by coming here. Even dressed relatively casually, with no tie or jacket, Arthur still possessed a self-contained, serious air. After what seemed an age, the coffee mug landed in front of her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Ariadne seated herself at the breakfast bar, and looked at him. "Arthur...what happened?"

He blinked. "What?"

"The PASIV," she repeated. "What happened?"

Arthur froze slightly. "It was taken," he replied. "By a woman."

Ariadne's eyebrows shot up. "You're sure?"

"Well, she was wrapped in black leather, but I could tell by her general shape," he responded. He smiled, weakly. "I'm sorry...but, its just...humiliating."

"Who was she?"

Arthur looked at her. "Did Cobb send you here?" he demanded, suddenly. Ariadne blinked. "No, I came by myself."

"Look, Ari," he responded, trying to bring the conversation back to a level of friendliness. "I appreciate you coming here. But...its not a good idea. Its really not. But, thank you for the thought."

Slightly stunned, the Architect looked at him. Putting her mug back on the table, she got to her feet.

"Well, see you," she said, almost coolly, and turned to leave. He swallowed, wanting to call out but allowing her to turn and leave.

As he heard the door shut, he turned and trudged into the lounge. Sinking into an armchair, he sighed. Cobb had neglected to mention how long his exile from the team would last, but, Arthur thought bitterly, the Extractor clearly now had a fixed idea that he was not to be trusted.

Arthur rubbed his forehead. His brutal treatment by Cobb had left him feeling slightly stunned. He was in charge of researching the Mark...and he was now effectively off the case.

He got up. All he could do, he thought grimly, was try and locate the thief who had seemingly stolen so much more than property.

* * *

Selina swallowed. Using a public phone booth was not, she felt, the wisest move - but she felt she couldn't risk her cell phone. Too easily traceable.

After selecting a relatively deserted street, she moved towards the booth. Smiling politely at the young man who had just finished making a call, she manouvred herself into it, and pulled out a handful of change. With deft movements, the coins clinked in. Smiling, she picked up the phone.

* * *

Ariadne wandered back into the warehouse, only to find it deserted. _Must be in a meeting_, she told herself. Sighing deeply, she seated herself at her desk, preparing to immerse herself in blueprints. Trying to shut out Arthur's cold stance earlier that day. She picked up her pen, preparing to go over the drawings.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Without thinking, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Can I speak to-" the woman's voice on the other end of the line sounded momentarily confused. "I need to-"

Ariadne stiffened. Suddenly, she knew exactly who it was.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she said, angrily.

"Me, what?"

"You. Taking the PASIV."

Suddenly, the line went dead.

* * *

Arthur peered intensely at the computer screen, the flickering light casting a slightly greenish pallor on his face. He'd managed to collate information, and discreetly hack into a few databases.

"Come on," he muttered. "You've got to have a record."

He rubbed his face. This search was proving to be elusive. He clicked on another button, his frustration beginning to mount.

* * *

Selina banged down the receiver. Turning, she began to hurry away from the booth, hoping no-one had spotted her.

* * *

****"Come on," Arthur muttered. Swallowing, he keyed in one more code.

Suddenly, a face appeared on the screen. Dark hair, dark eyes. A striking face. With a name.

Arthur read, and nodded.

"Got you."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Nor does anything else. This fic may get a bit crazy. Hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. **

Robert Fischer leaned back in his opulent desk chair, and smiled. The PASIV, cool, sleek, and powerful, sat before him on the desk. He reached for it, flipping open the locks.

As he opened it, his mouth twisted in a bitter grimace. He recognised it, from a memory buried deep in the recesses of him mind. Remembered how "Mr Charles", and his pack of petty had invaded his mind. Trying to get him to break up his rightful inheritance, under the influence of a embittered Japanese magnate.

"Still, I have your prints," he muttered. Smiling, he reached for his cellphone. The prospect of blackmailing those who had driven him to despair and depression was a pleasurable one. As for Kyle...he shrugged. She was easy to buy. The prospect of a large cheque and a couple of dinner dates. The woman was easy, but he'd expected nothing less from a petty jewel thief.

Suddenly, the intercom on his desk buzzed. Frowning, he pressed it. "Yes, Alicia?"

"Mr Fischer." The young woman's voice sounded tight, and strained. "Mr Fischer, there's someone here to see you. They won't leave."

Fischer scowled, and clicked his tongue in exasperation. "If its Selina Kyle, tell her I'm calling the police-"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," another voice rasped through the device, causing the young billionaire's eyes to widen. "In fact, Mr. Fischer, I think that would be a very unwise move. Almost as unwise as refusing to see me."

Fischer stiffened. "Its-"

"A pleasure to see me, I know. So why don't you just do the right thing, and open the door to me?"

Swallowing, his hand shaking slightly, Fischer pressed the button. As the doors swung open, he hastily closed the PASIV, and placed it under the desk.

* * *

Ariadne sat frozen at her desk. She recognised that voice. Her mind started to drift to a memory, of her sitting at a cafe in Paris, waiting for a friend.

She'd shown up, half an hour later. Smirking, she'd seated herself opposite the Architect, and ordered a cappuccino, smiling prettily at the waiter. As she'd gestured for service, Ariadne had noticed a flash from her wrist. "Selina," she'd asked, cautiously, "what is that?"

Selina Kyle had smirked again, and flashed the bracelet. "Its nothing, Ari. Just some cheap costume jewellry I picked up."

Ariadne had frowned. The metal looked like genuine gold, and she could have sworn that diamonds were studded discreetly along its length. "Selina, I-"

"Oh, its nothing," the other woman had interrupted. "Look, here's our coffee."

Ariadne blinked. She'd suspected Selina's nocturnal activities, but never challenged her directly. She'd known her through their shared Architecture classes, but lost touch with her after she'd dropped out. Without a word. Just vanished.

She rubbed her forehead. If she had stolen the PASIV, she had to tell Arthur. But what if he began to doubt her, think that her involvement in the team was a front, that she was-

"Ari?"

She looked up. Cobb was facing her, and he looked puzzled, and concerned. She pulled her face into a smile. "Hi."

"Are you allright?" His tone was courteous, and kindly. Eames, looking over, was biting his lip.

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied. "I just wondered -"

"When Arthur's coming back," Cobb finished. "As soon as he feels better." Turning, he walked back to his desk.

* * *

"You have excellent taste in decor, Mr Fischer. Its a shame that you don't pay the same attention to your business decisions."

Fischer stood, and looked at his uninvited guest. The man's imposing bulk made the previously spacious office feel smaller, and claustrophobic. Fischer kept himself rigid, allowing himself the haughtiness that a young CEO of a business Empire was entitled to feel.

"What business decisions?" he said, coldly, his eyes never leaving the other man's face. "You don't know anything."

His guest narrowed his eyes. "I think we both know that is a lie, Mr Fischer. I know how you are trying to buy up energy stocks and shares in parts of Eastern Europe, and also, in Africa." He looked at the other man. "Not content with what your father left you, are you?"

Fischer raised an eyebrow. "Please. Money is money."

"And greed, is greed," the other man countered. "And Mr Fischer, you are greed on two legs. A walking embodiment of it." His eyes flickered over the slender man, taking in his designer suit and genuine rolex.

"What do you want?" Fischer demanded, his irritation beginning to rise. "I paid you for that hit in Uzbekistan. A mining company, the owner wouldn't give in. I paid you and helped clear your passage away. So, what do you want?"

"Mr Fischer. Have you ever thought of expanding your empire into weaponry? Think of the current unstable global situation. You could make a killing."

Fischer swallowed, preparing to ignore the barely veiled double meaning. "Well..."

"If you knew the secrets before they were even revealed." The other man's eyes narrowed again. "You're not unfamiliar with the method of finding those secrets, are you? I believe you paid a mutual acquaintance to find the device. Well, I hope you paid her."

Fischer swallowed. A trickle of sweat was beginning to form across his shoulder blades, threatening to run down his back. He maintained his calm composure.

"If you mean Selina Kyle, I took care of her," he lied. The other man nodded. "I hope you did." He looked at Fischer. "Because I could snap your back and neck like twigs if you do not."

"What do you want?" Fischer whispered, hoarsely. His brave stance was beginning to wear thin.

"I want your assistance," the other man said, his voice rasping due to the mask he wore. "The time is right to make inroads in new weaponry. Your company could be responsible for world peace...and whilst you may at first have wanted that lovely toy under your desk for revenge against a little group of heisters, I can put it to better use."

Fischer gulped. Suddenly, his carefully laid plans were going awry. He looked, with mounting anger, at the man who was suddenly renegading on their deal. "I paid you," Fischer snapped, his anger getting the better of him. "You should-"

Suddenly, his breath was cut off. The man's hand reached forward, wrapping around his throat. Fischer gasped, feeling the breath leaving his body.

"I will say it again." The voice was calm, monotonous, as though he were merely ordering a sandwich. "You will help me get these weapon secrets. Your money will buy them, and you can be the richest, most powerful man in the world. But, you do as I tell you."

He released his grip. Fischer, gasping, reached for his throat.

"And if I don't?" he choked out.

"I will kill you."

Fischer blinked, as his assailant turned away. "Think about it, Mr Fischer."

* * *

**All reviews appreciated, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. Its an AU and a crossover. Enjoy!**

Arthur sighed as he hunched over his laptop. _Selina Kyle. _A petty thief clearly now on the payroll of someone else. Someone who knew about extraction.

He leaned back in his chair, and rubbed his forehead. _Who is paying you? _he wondered. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Swallowing, he quickly shifted the mouse to cover the material on the screen, and pushed his chair back. Walking to the door, he peered through the key hole.

Blinking, he opened the door. A young man, with a close cropped haircut and an open expression, stood on the doorstep.

"Mr Arthur Ogilvie?"

The Point Man nodded. "Yes. And you are...?"

The visitor held up a badge. "Blake. Detective John Blake. May I speak to you for a few minutes?"

Arthur's jaw dropped. "Detective...its not really convenient right now."

"OK." The younger man nodded. "And if I told you that it was in connection with a break in at your work place, and linked to someone we've been trying to track for six months, would you still refuse?"

Arthur closed his mouth, and shook his head. Silently, he stepped aside, letting Blake in.

* * *

Robert reached for the decanter of Scotch, his hand shaking slightly. He poured it into the glass, cursing as the deep amber liquid splashed slightly over the rim of the crystal cut glass.

"Starting early?" Peter Browning entered, without knocking. The younger man looked up, and scowled. "Interesting morning."

"So I gather." Browning arched an eyebrow, and nodded at the half full glass. "I take it your ten am appointment wasn't what you were expecting?"

Robert picked up the glass, and took a sip. "The last thing I need is a money hungry mercenary demanding payment for things he doesn't even have clearance to do."

Browning shrugged. "You should have known what he was like when you employed his services." He reached for the decanter. "And also, Selina Kyle."

"Look," Robert snapped. "I need to get this business back and running. Kyle and -" he swallowed, unwilling to even say the man's name. "They were the best people for the job."

"Well, you have the PASIV," Browning gestured towards the silver box, sitting harmlessly on the desk. "That should be enough to mollify any one."

"Yeah, but its important we hold on to it," Robert muttered. "I'm hoping it might cause people to come looking for it." He took a sip of scotch. "And when they do, I can-"

"Robert, you need to think this through. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The younger man lowered the glass, and glared at Browning. "Do what? Bring to justice people who violated my mind, and tried to convince me to believe in a lie?" He shook his head. "They will pay for what they did." He took another sip.

Browning looked into his glass, and shook his head. "As long as you're sure."

* * *

"Thank you," the young detective replied, accepting a glass of water. Arthur sat down opposite him, his eyes never leaving the other man's face. Blake took a sip, and left the glass on the side table.

"The break in," he said, clearly hoping to open the conversation. "What do you remember about the thief?"

Arthur swallowed. "Female. Average height. Clad in a black leather bodysuit. Masked." He leaned forward. "Not your average kind of thief."

Blake shook his head. "No, she isn't. She's prolific, and she's clever. But..." he lowered the file he was holding, and looked at Arthur. "What was it specifically about your workplace, that made her steal?"

Arthur blinked. "Detective...how did you even know that she broke into my workplace? We didn't even contact the police..."

His voice trailed off. Blake nodded.

"She was spotted. We received a phone call from an eyewitness, who didn't want to give their name. Claiming that they had seen a black clad intruder climbing out of the window. We traced the address to a rental company, that is in your name." He pulled out his notebook. "Nothing fancy. Just good old fashioned leg work."

Arthur felt shocked. Was the warehouse that traceable? Suddenly, the foundations of what he'd believed to be solid were starting to crack, and tumble. He got to his feet.

"Detective, forgive me, but I need to..." he swallowed, realising he was in danger of sounding impolite. "I need to leave. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

Blake nodded, frowning as he got to his feet. "OK. I'll leave you my number if you want to call."

Arthur swallowed as he effectively hustled the other man to the door.

"Thank you. I will."

Blake barely had time to leave before the door closed. Slightly stunned, he shook his head, and began to head down the stairs. As he exited the apartment block, he heard a scream, a woman's scream, emerging from one of the alleyways. Surprised, he recovered his senses, and headed in its direction.

Upon entering the alleyway, he frowned. No-one was there.

Biting his lip, he turned. Suddenly, a heavy object struck the back of his head, and he plunged into darkness.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Nor does anyone from TDKR. Enjoy!**

Blake swallowed, and rubbed the back of his head. He looked round. He was in a room, a dirty, abandoned one, with no visible means of exit. He began to sit up, and groaned as a wave of nausea spread through his body.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice said. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

He recognised the voice, and winced slightly. _Great. Just great. _He turned, and his assailant came into focus. He scowled at her.

"Selina Kyle," he said, his tone sarcastic. "And here I was thinking you'd done the sensible thing, and skipped town."

Selina walked towards him, and shrugged. "'Fraid not." She bit her lip, and put her hand towards his forehead. "John, did I-"

He jerked away from her hand. "Stop it. I'm all right." Getting to his feet, he surveyed her. She was dressed in a simple outfit of black shirt and jeans. No mask, no bodysuit. He shrugged. _Even cat burglars take a day off. _He glared at her. "What do you want, Selina?"

She looked at him, widening her eyes. An attempt to make herself look helpless and passive. It had the opposite effect on Blake. He merely looked more distrusting.

"I've got in deep," she faltered out. He folded his arms, nodding. He vividly remembered arresting her before, when she was attempting to head to the French Riviera. He'd admired her audacity - a jewel thief, with barely a dime she'd earned legally, dressed up as a latter-day Audrey Hepburn. He also remembered the look of barely concealed contempt she'd given him in his newly bought but admittedly cheap suit. He glared at her again. Selina Kyle was clever, cunning, and dangerous, and had no regard for other people.

"Let me guess," he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "You've been helping yourself again. To things that don't belong to you." He arched an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

She swallowed. "Yes." He nodded, noting the slightly wounded look that cross her face. "But, you see, I've got a bigger problem. The person I took it for, he won't pay me."

John shook his head. "Unbelievable. A thief who gets screwed over. Show me something new." He turned. "Now, show me the way out of here, and this conversation never happened."

She shook her head. "No, John, listen to me. I've got in really deep."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Selina paused, and swallowed. "I stole something. For someone who is rich, and powerful. But, I didn't realise, they're paying someone else." She looked at him. "Someone we should both be scared of."

Blake's eyes widened as he deciphered the meaning. "You don't mean...?"

She nodded. "Yes. I didn't know."

Blake rubbed his forehead. "You need to tell me everything. Now!"

* * *

Arthur sighed as he walked along the street. He felt angry, lonely, and dejected. Cobb had still not bothered to contact him, and he was feeling shut out. It was almost as though the Extractor was using the theft as an excuse to lock him out.

Finally, he could bear it no longer. It had been two days...and he'd suffered the ignominy of Blake's visit. He pulled his cellphone out. He listened to the dial tone, his mouth tightening.

"This is Dominic Cobb, please leave a message."

Arthur frowned. Finally, he could barely contain his anger. "Its Arthur. When are we going to talk like adults?"

He clicked off, and continued to walk. Suddenly, he saw someone walking up ahead, and his heart began to race.

It was her. His assailant. The thief. Brazenly walking along, in broad daylight. Arthur looked at her, and bile began to rise in his throat.

"Hey!" He shouted, furiously.

As he expected, Selina Kyle turned, and looked at him. As she cocked her head, she came to a standstill.

"Well, well." She purred. "I did wonder how long it would take you to find me."

Arthur glared at her. "Trust me, internet search is a wonderful invention."

She nodded. "I thought so." She looked around. "Let's not talk here. Let's meet later."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

She smiled, almost suggestively. "At the warehouse. Where else?"

* * *

Cobb swore as he caught his thumb on the file. Eames looked up, frowning. "What is it?"

The Extractor angrily flumped the file down on the desk. "Nothing." He looked at Eames, his eyes narrowing, as though daring the other man to contradict him. The Forger merely sighed and re-focused on his work.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Eames raised his eyebrows. "Well well. Maybe Arthur's coming by."

Cobb shook his head. "I'm sorry, but until I get some reassurance that Arthur wasn't involved in the break-in-"

"You really think he was?" Eames interrupted. Cobb swallowed.

"I don't want to think he was." Cobb replied stiffly, as though the words were causing him effort. "But in light of-"

He broke off. Eames, his face pale, was getting to his feet. Cobb turned his head, and audibly gasped.

Standing in the doorway was a huge, hulking figure. Boasting the build of a steroid-abusing wrestler, eyes that were coldly cruel glinted as they swept the room.

Eames, swallowing, got up and walked next to Cobb.

"Where's Ariadne?" Cobb asked, quietly.

Eames blinked. "Out."

Cobb nodded, and turned to face the uninvited guest. "What do you want?"

The man tilted his head. His breathing raspy. After what seemed an eternity, he finally spoke.

"Information." A pause. "Which of you is Dominic Cobb?"

**All reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"I need your assistance."

Cobb opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was mesmerised by the sight before him - a man, with a hulking, possibly steroid-assisted build, standing in front of him. Complete with a hideous metal and rubber mask obscuring half his face.

He looked at Eames. The Forger's face was ashen, his usual cockiness having dissipated in the face of this intruder. Finally, the Extractor cleared his throat.

"What do you want?"

"There are secrets in this world, that you know how to get." The man spoke with finality. Cobb swallowed. "What if I do?"

"You will help me get them." It was a statement, not a request.

Cobb took a step forward. "And if I refuse?"

The man looked at him, his eyes narrowing. "I don't think you're stupid, Mr. Cobb. I don't think you're willing to risk your life...or that of others."

The Extractor blinked. "I'm not."

"Good. Then you'll have no objection to coming with us." He stood, uncompromising. Suddenly, there was a creak on the stairs. Cobb felt his heart contract.

"Eames? Dom?" Ariadne's voice floated, innocently, out into the tense silence. "Are you in there?"

Their uninvited guest turned, and spoke before they could. "Well, well. So there's three?"

Ariadne had just been entering the room, and stood, frozen. The intruder widened his eyes, his facial movement constricted. But there was no denying the menace in his stance.

"Ariadne!" Cobb shouted, breaking the silence. "Run!"

She turned, but he was too quick for her. Reaching out, he grabbed her arm, causing her to scream.

"Calm down, dearest. Not the time for fear." He turned, and looked at the two men, who were shaken and silent.

"Unless you want something to happen, that I won't regret, I suggest you all come with me."

Eames lunged. "No chance." Cobb watched, horror-struck, as the Forger went flying backwards due to a single blow to the jaw. He crashed against the wall. Cobb swallowed, and suddenly, felt his own arm being encased in a vice like grip.

"You're coming with me."

Before Cobb could move, darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Arthur paced his apartment. Finally, he picked up his cell, and dialled. After a short wait, a voice floated through. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is that Detective Blake?"

Arthur waited for an affirmative answer. After a short pause, the young detective's voice emerged from the device.

"Hello?"

"Detective?" Arthur swallowed. "I need your assistance. I'm meeting someone, tonight. At the Warehouse. Someone I think you have a vested interest in."

"Oh." Blake paused. "Wouldn't happen to be a woman who likes other people's property, is it?"

Arthur chuckled, darkly. "You could say that."

* * *

Ariadne huddled into herself, in a desperate attempt to stop herself shaking. She looked at Cobb, feeling physically sick. Eames...he'd been tossed aside like a rag doll. Was he injured? Was he even alive?

She swallowed. Cobb reached out, and took her hand. "It'll be ok," he said, softly, trying to reconcile himself with the situation. "It'll be ok-"

She pulled her hand away. "What about Arthur?" She demanded. "Do you wish you'd still let him be with the team?"

Cobb flinched. "Ari-"

She shook her head. "Don't."

* * *

Selina pulled herself up to the window. Her bodysuit was providing effective camouflage against the darkening sky. Smiling, she hooked her fingers around the edge of the window, and began to prise it open. Within seconds, she was gently letting herself down onto the floor.

As her feet touched the wooden floorboards, she frowned. Tilting her head, she began to scan the room. She blinked. Her night goggles were picking up another's body heat. Flipping them up, she began to walk in the direction they had indicated. She swallowed.

Lying against a wall, his eyes closed, was a man. She crouched down, and tentatively reached out for his pulse.

"Hey," she whispered. "You ok?"

Suddenly, she heard the click of a gun. As cold metal pressed against the back of her skull, her lips quirked in a smile.

"You don't learn do you?"

"Get up." It was a hoarse whisper. She turned. "Well, Detective, I-"

She blinked. Arthur was holding the gun, his eyes cold, and furious. Before she could speak, or move, he'd lunged for her, wrapping his hand around her throat. Silencing her as he pushed her up against the wall.

"What did you do?" he demanded, his words tense, pulsing with anger.

Selina shook her head. "I..." he released the pressure of his grip. "I didn't do anything. I swear."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "How can I trust you?"

She shook her head. "You can't. But from the looks of this place, I'm all you've got."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur looked at Selina, unflinching. Her gaze was equally cold, pretence of friendship dropped.

"Put the gun down," she said, her voice taut. "Pointing that at me is not going to help you."

Swallowing, Arthur lowered the gun. To his surprise, she turned, kneeling back down alongside Eames. She gently reached out, her fingers lightly touching his pulse.

"Hey, can you hear me?" she whispered. "If you can, we can-"

Eames groaned, softly. Arthur hurried over. "Eames? What happened?"

"Can't remember," the Forger mumbled. He coughed, saliva mixing with blood. "Can't remember."

Arthur's mouth tightened in a line. "We need to get him some medical help." He swallowed - doing so would alert people to the presence of the Warehouse, but not doing so- he shuddered.

"I agree," Selina spoke softly. She threw Arthur a look. "Catch you later." Before he could move, she had leapt to the window. Framing herself in it, she flashed Arthur a smirk. "And I will catch you later."

Before he could move, she'd disappeared.

"Arthur?"

He nearly jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning, he locked eyes with Blake. The young detective's face was a mask of shock. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Arthur's voice was terse, causing him to throw the other man an apologetic look. "I came in, and-" he shook his head.

Blake nodded, and put a placating hand on Arthur's arm. "Let me radio for an ambulance."

* * *

Ariadne shuddered as the transport stopped. Suddenly, the doors were wrenched open, revealing two non descript men in black. Their faces were inscrutable.

"You're to follow me," one said, his voice impassive. Swallowing, Ariadne began to climb down from the back of the van, the Extractor next to her. She kept herself slightly apart, not willing to look at him.

As they began to walk, she kept herself rigid, trying to calm herself. She knew that hoping for Arthur to appear, and to help, was of no use - it made her feel like a small child hoping for a parent to soothe away a hurt. She had to be strong, and calm.

Eventually, they reached a set of doors. Ariadne held her breath as the doors were opened.

* * *

Arthur sat silently in the drab hospital waiting room, trying to focus on the styrofoam cup of tepid coffee in his fingers. He'd appreciated Blake's help, although, he'd noticed, the other man didn't stay when the paramedics had collected Eames.

He'd shuddered as they'd gently laid him on the stretcher. His face was mottled shade of chartreuse and charcoal, with patches of crimson. One eye, Arthur noticed, had been blackened to the point it was swollen shut.

He rubbed his forehead. He had been so intent on helping the Forger, he'd briefly forgotten about Ariadne and Cobb, and hated himself for it. Half his team had gone missing, one was in hospital - and the only connection was a mysterious woman who seemed intent on remaining oblique.

"Mr Ogilvie?"

Arthur looked up as a young doctor approached him. She looked tired, possibly at the end of a ten hour shift. He smiled, trying to hide his growing anxiety.

"Mr Eames is comfortable," she began, without preamble. "He's concussed, and also has a dislocated shoulder. We'll be keeping him in for a couple of days for observation."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you." He got up, ready to go and see the Forger, but she held up her hand.

"Mr Ogilvie, what happened to him?" Her face was puzzled. "He claims he tripped - but he'd have to trip with considerable force to sustain that amount of injury." She shook her head. "It almost looks as though he were...thrown."

Arthur blinked. Thrown? By whom?

* * *

Blake looked round as he entered the apartment. He swallowed, reaching for his gun. He had to be on his guard. Always. And he would find her, he-

Suddenly, he felt his arm grabbed and twisted behind his back, and his face shoved against the wall. He grimaced, feeling the pressure on his cheekbone. A sharp fingernail scratched his wrist - Blake couldn't tell if it was deliberate or accidental.

"Well, hello," a voice purred. "So good of you to drop by."

Blake swallowed. "Selina, let me face you. You're assaulting a detective."

"A detective who is moonlighting in fraternising with criminals." She kept the pressure up, forcing his lean torso further against the wall. "You do realise that's who you've been assisting?"

Blake let her taunt him, deciding to try a different tack. "Selina. Let go of me. Or I'll arrest you."

He held his breath. Finally, after a few seconds, he felt the pressure relax, diminish, and disappear. He breathed, and turned.

"Well," Selina commented, her voice still taunting. "Think playing the boy scout scares me?"

Blake glared at her. "I'm sure the prospect of prison for at least 15 years doesn't thrill you." He shook his head. "Something tells me orange isn't your colour."

She smirked. "You tried to arrest me once, and failed. What have you got to threaten me with?"

Blake shook his head. Allowing himself to be drawn into conversation with her was pointless. "Why were you at the Warehouse?" he demanded, suddenly.

It worked. Her cool composure fractured slightly. "I-"

"Selina." John spoke in a low voice. "What happened at the Warehouse tonight? That's where Arthur was meeting you - he told me."

She shook her head, a trace of anxiety noticeable in her dark eyes. "I'm not sure," she whispered. "But-" she paused.

"You're in deep with the wrong people," Blake finished. "Aren't you?"

She swallowed. "No more than usual."

He shook his head. "Don't play games. Tell me the truth."

She bit her lip. her anxiety finally betraying her. "I think..." she looked at him, squarely. "I think the guy I stole the PASIV for...I think he's working with..."

Blake looked at her, the colour draining from his face. "Oh. Oh God. No."

* * *

Ariadne blinked as she took in the man standing in front of her. "Fischer?"

The slender man looked pale, and shaken. Her eyes then moved, to the hand that was gripping the man's arm, to the body it was attached to. Next to her, she noticed Cobb flinch, and stiffening.

"How good of you to join us," the voice breathed, distorted by the mask. "Shall we get down to business?"

All reviews appreciated. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. Sorry, this is the right chapter!**

"Eames?" Arthur sat by the bedside, biting his lip. The other man stirred slightly, mumbling. Swallowing, Arthur raised his voice slightly. "Eames, can you hear me?"

The Forger turned his head, his eyes flickering. "Arth..." he lapsed into silence, trying to articulate his words. He coughed, trying to clear his throat. "Arthur...what happened?"

The Point Man swallowed, his throat constricting. "I don't know," he said, softly. "Apparently, you were thrown."

Eames nodded. "I was."

"By whom?" Arthur probed carefully. The Forger blinked, as though trying to re-focus.

"He was..." Eames' voice faded. "He was...huge."

The other man's eyes closed, and he fell into a steady, rhythmic breathing. Swallowing, Arthur got up, and began to leave the room.

* * *

Cobb tried to focus, but he was struck by the pale, shaken visage of Robert Fischer. A man whose icy confidence had been shattered. He was clearly now the plaything of a man who combined brute force with an commanding intelligence.

"Now, come on Robert, that's no way to treat our guests," the other man scolded, his rich English accent sounding almost like a grotesque parody of Eames. "They've come all this way to help you achieve the biggest deal of your life. So why are you ignoring them?"

Robert's throat worked, and finally he opened his mouth. "Please, let go of me."

The other man's face twitched - what Cobb could see of it. "I suspect that's the first time you've ever said please in your life. I'm not going to overlook your good manners - here!"

To the shock of the Extractor and Architect, Fischer was suddenly swung round and let go, causing him to lose his balance, hitting the floor like a rag doll. Ariadne immediately hurried over to him, his face pale and gasping. "Its ok," she said, gently, putting her hand on his face.

"Well, well. Looks as though you get sympathy." The voice was cold, the malice within seemingly seeping through the hideous mask. Cobb found his voice.

"What do you want?"

"Its not what I want, its what Mr Fischer wants. I have the means of getting it, but I need your help. I need you to perform extractions on some of the top military minds in the country."

Cobb blinked. The man's audacity was breathtaking. He was merely assuming that he would receive their assistance, without even pausing. The Extractor found his voice. "And for what purpose?"

"Mr Cobb. Surely you must realise that is a reason you don't need to know?"

Cobb shook his head. "And surely you must realise that I don't perform Extraction without being completely clear of the motives of -" he stopped. A hand was reaching towards him. Straight towards his throat.

"Well, if that's the case, I have no need for you." The voice was low, its menace palpable. "I need to kill you." Cobb shuddered, taking a step back. "No, no need to do that. Let's begin!"

* * *

Arthur waited outside Eames' room. He was determined not to leave until the other man regained consciousness enough to speak, but he was beginning to wonder how long he would have to wait. He yawned, and stretched. He decided to get up, walk to the vending machine for a tasteless coffee.

"Arthur?"

He turned. Blake was standing behind him, his face creased in a worried frown. He nodded. "Detective?"

"Listen, I need to talk to you," Blake almost whispered. "But not here."

Arthur frowned. "Well, I-" he paused. "No, not here."

"Where?"

"My apartment." Arthur swallowed. "I can come back here later. But what about...Selina?"

Blake looked at him. "She's in deep. Very deep." He shook his head. "And its connected with someone called...Fischer?"

Arthur felt his blood turn to ice. He looked at Blake. "Let's go."

* * *

Ariadne looked at Cobb ."Are you allright?"

Cobb smiled weakly, his face bruised, and still bloody. "I'll live." He swallowed, uneasily. "Ari...we have to get you out of here."

She shook her head. "No, I'm staying here. We're all in danger at the moment."

"Very wise."

Both the Extractor and Architect turned. He was standing behind them, looking at them intently. Ariadne blinked, still unable to comprehend the viciousness of the man's visage.

"The sooner you accept you need to do this job the better. It will prevent me from doing something, which I suspect eventually the world will thank me for."

"What's that?" Cobb looked at him.

"Killing Robert Fischer." Without another word, he began to leave.

All** reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

"So, who is this man?"

Blake leaned back in his chair, gratefully holding the scotch Arthur had poured. As he was off duty, he felt he was justified in drinking it. "He's a mercenary." He swirled it in his glass, watching the patterns it formed. "He's a mercenary who belonged to a pretty dangerous organisation, but information on them is sketchy to say the least. No-one knows where he came from - or whom."

Arthur blinked, and rubbed his chin. "And now he's got half my team - and put Eames in hospital." He shook his head. "And what does Selina Kyle have to do with this?"

Blake raised his eyebrows. "She's a jewel thief, city hopper. This time, she decided she wanted a bigger cut - and got herself involved with the theft from your warehouse. Except, she didn't realise the person she was stealing for is involved with him."

Arthur swallowed. "Who was she stealing for, John? You must know."

Blake looked at him, directly. "Does the name Robert Fischer mean anything to you?"

Arthur smiled tiredly. "Yes."

"Fischer's decided to expand his new empire." Blake took a sip of scotch. "Into weapon dealings. Also, more acquisition of energy. He paid Bane to stage a coup in part of Eastern Europe, and-"

"Wait a minute," Arthur interrupted. "Bane?"

"Yes, that's the name he goes by. Bane."

Arthur shook his head. "It sounds...no. He's working with Fischer."

"Well, I suspect Fischer thinks Bane is working for him, but trust me, the guy doesn't really work like that." John looked at the floor. "Bane works for himself."

Arthur leaned back and rubbed his face. "I need to get to them."

Blake looked at him, his lips tightening. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"Are you awake?"

Eames blinked, tilting his head. His eyes widened. Standing at the foot of the bed, dressed in a black leather bodysuit, was a strikingly beautiful woman. He swallowed. Must be the effect of the drugs.

"Sorry, I should have knocked." Selina strode forward and settled herself on a chair. "I need to see you, before Arthur gets here." She leaned forward. "The man who did this to you...he'll do it again if he has to. And the second time, he'll kill you."

Eames blanched slightly. "I...don't rem-"

"You do," she said, soothingly. "You want to. When Arthur comes to visit, give him a message. Stay away. The PASIV is out of his hands, your hands, everyone's hands. There's nothing anyone can do."

Before Eames could open his mouth to speak again, she'd moved to the window, and slid it open. With a graceful backflip, she was gone.

* * *

"I don't think you really know who you're dealing with." Blake shook his head. "Bane is not someone you can negotiate with, or try and plead with. You do, he'll probably kill you just for inconveniencing him."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

Blake nodded. "He's a peculiar man. You could say he even has principles. But he's determined. Fischer and your team are just convenient steps for him to take what he wants."

"Well, we need to stop him." Arthur looked at Blake. "Because it sounds as though he's a maniac."

Blake bit his lip. "He is, but Arthur-" he paused. "He'll kill you. I can be sure of that."

"How do you know?" Arthur demanded.

Blake was silent. The Point Man glared at him.

"Because," the detective said quietly, "he already tried to kill me."

* * *

Fischer, his hands shaking, was in the process of pouring himself a drink when he heard the sound at the window. Swallowing, he moved towards it. "Who's there?" he asked, harshly.

Suddenly, a blur of black launched itself at him, pinning him against the wall. One spiked heel caught him at the throat, trapping him. He groaned, slightly.

"Now, Mr Fischer," Selina purred, her eyes glinting behind her mask. "Don't fret. You owe me, remember?"

Fischer swallowed. "Selina, I'm not in a position to-"

"Mr Fischer, you're currently helping one of the FBI's most feared and wanted." Her voice was almost mocking. "I suggest you drop the pretence that you don't know what you're doing."

"What do you want?" Fischer asked, his own voice emitting as a growl. "I should have had you killed when-"

"That's how men like you deal with anything that's a problem, isn't it?" she responded, her tone almost bored. "But, I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt. You're here, in this city, with Bane and with half of that team. But you don't have the one you really need. Do you?"

Robert looked at her, his pulse still too fast. "Meaning?"

"Arthur. The Point Man." She shook her head. "You can't perform an extraction without someone who actually knows how to keep everyone safe - can you?"

Fischer shook his head. "No."

"I'll make a deal with you." Selina looked at him, directly. "I'll bring you Arthur...if you give me a million. Safe passage. Out of here."

"What about the Forger?"

"I told him to tell Arthur to stay away." She smirked. "I know it'll make him more desperate to come. And I have my own powers of persuasion."

Fischer looked at her. "If this extraction doesn't succeed...he'll kill me."

She smiled. "He will. Its a pity. But there are always casualties, Mr Fischer. So, do we have a deal?"

Fischer nodded. "I have no choice."

She shook her head, pityingly. "No. You don't." Before Fischer could open his mouth to respond, she was leaving. As she approached the window, she grinned. "Soon."

**All reviews appreciated. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Arthur swallowed, and walked into the lounge of his apartment. Blake was sprawled in a chair, clearly still asleep. The Point Man felt a half smile forming, noting the near empty scotch bottle.

He and Blake had stayed up late, talking. Arthur had listened carefully to the officer's information on Bane, and how he could best help the others. Before they'd realised it, it was after 2am.

"You can stay here," he'd told Blake, was was yawning conspicuously, as he'd entered his bedroom. Sinking down onto the bed, he'd closed his eyes, falling asleep in his clothes. As he'd woken up, he'd felt dishevelled.

Arthur started loading coffee beans into his espresso maker, swallowing. He was trying to stay calm. Ariadne and Cobb, he felt, were safe - for the moment. He had a suspicion that Bane would not try and kill anyone before they attempted to get him what they wanted.

"Arthur?" He turned. Blake was standing in the doorframe, looking apologetic. "Sorry, I, uh, crashed out-"

Arthur shook his head. "Its fine. Coffee?"

"Please." Running a hand through his hair, Blake seated himself at the breakfast bar. "I need to head to the station soon."

Arthur nodded. "I'm going back to the warehouse."

Blake blinked. "OK." He nodded gratefully as Arthur handed him a cup of espresso. "Thank you." He took a sip, then glanced at Arthur. "Sure you should just go there? On your own?"

Arthur looked down at the rich black coffee. "Well, I do have to see Eames." He took a sip of espresso. "Then I'll decide if I'm going to the warehouse, ok?"

Blake nodded, but his expression was uneasy. "Just be careful, ok? Bane has...well, he has people everywhere. All I'm saying."

Arthur looked at him. "I think I get that." He swallowed the espresso. "Listen, I'd better go. You can let yourself out."

He put the cup on the table, and began to leave. Blake turned and looked after his retreating figure, biting his lip.

* * *

Ariadne blinked, and turned over. The bed she was sleeping in was comfortable enough, but the room was devoid of a watch or clock. Blinking, she realised she had lost track of how long she had been in the room for. She swallowed, her throat feeling tight, and reached for the glass of water sitting at her bedside.

As she took a sip, the door began to open. Feeling alarmed, she pulled the covers of the bed to her closely, glad that she had gone to bed fully dressed.

As the door creaked open, she looked up. Bane took one step in, and stood there, surveying her. After what seemed an agonising silence, he spoke.

"I need you to come with me." It was a simple command. "We have to move quickly."

She cleared her throat. "I'm not-"

"I'll wait." Before she could respond, the door had shut, firmly.

* * *

"Eames?"

The Forger shifted, trying to focus. He opened one eye, and saw Arthur, sitting by the side of the bed. "Oh, Artie. Hello."

The Point Man smiled, and nodded. "How are you?"

"Sore." Eames yawned. "Very sore. And...I think I'm hallucinating."

Arthur leaned forward. "What? Why?"

"A woman was here," he mumbled. "In black. Told me to tell you...stay away."

Arthur sat upright, his lips tightening. "I know who that was."

"Really?"

"Yes," Arthur almost growled. "I know."

* * *

Arthur hurried to the warehouse, determined to try and survey the remaining damage. He knew he had to see if any detailed forensic evidence had been left, and if there had been any further break ins.

As he unlocked the door, he stiffened. Someone else was there. Swallowing, he put his hand to his gun. Moving forward, cautiously, he noticed the swathe of black, and grimly realised who it was.

* * *

Selina huddled over the safe, content to try and re-pick the lock. Suddenly, hands grabbed her and pulled her away, causing her to lose her balance. Turning, she responded by hitting Arthur hard, in the abdomen.

"You made the mistake once," she snarled, her eyes flashing. "Are you telling me you're stupid enough to try and do this again?"

"Why are you here?" he demanded, straightening up. "Why are you back here, in the warehouse-"

He stopped, suddenly pressed up against the wall. Her hand was at his throat. "Trying to be clever?" she purred. "I wouldn't do it. Trust me, you're worth something alive. And that's what's going to get you out of this."

Arthur blinked, then reacted. With a single blow, he sent her reeling. She looked at him, askance.

"Hey!" she snarled,her lip quivering with anger. "I never thought you'd hit a woman!"

Arthur glared at her. "Only when they put my team in danger." He took a step forward. "You're in this, up to your neck! Now, answer a few questions!"

She looked at him. "Such as?"

"Where are they?" he snapped. "Where are Ariadne and Cobb?"

She looked up at him. "You think I know?"

"Yes!" Arthur felt fury coursing through him. "You do!"

She got to her feet. "Tell you what. I'll take you to them. You can rescue them, be the big man, ok?"

Arthur blinked. "I-"

Before he could move, she'd pressed a cloth to his face. Dispassionately, she watched as he slumped to the floor.

All** reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. **

John swallowed, and hunched over his desk. Ever since he'd transferred out of his original city, he'd found himself increasingly burdened by paperwork.

He sighed, and started to flick through his files. As he was preparing to plough through the dreary looking mound, his cell phone rang. Annoyed, he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"John?"

Blake blinked, suddenly feeling taken aback. "Is that..." he swallowed. "Is..."

"Yes." The voice paused. "I need you to meet me. Can you at say, 5pm?"

Blake checked his watch. "Yes. I started early." He swallowed. "Where shall I...?"

"Your place." Without another word, the phone went dead, leaving Blake stunned.

"John?" Alys, a young female officer, was looking at him. "Are you allright?"

Blake nodded, not willing to communicate with anyone at present. "Fine. Just a little snowed under." He picked up a file, and proceeded to bury his face in it. Alys, her expression one of uneasy concern, sat back down at her desk.

* * *

"Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Arthur blinked, his eyes stinging. He swallowed, noting the dryness of his throat. As he looked up, his eyes widened.

He was in a room - a darkened, filthy one. As his eyes scanned, he noticed the hulking, looming shadow.

"You're here for a very simple purpose." The crisp accent, distorted by the mask, made him shudder. "To help me get the information I need. After that, you go."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You think-" he croaked the words out, realising how dehydrated he was. "You think I'm going to help you?"

"How much do you value your life?"

The question was a simple, looming threat. Arthur blinked, unsure of when this insanity had begun. "I-"

"Or, how much do you value the life of others?"

Arthur swallowed, trying to clear his throat. "I-"

"Because if you value the lives of others, you'll be willing to help me. Otherwise, you'll end up like this man."

The door to the room opened, and suddenly a figure stumbled in. Arthur twisted himself up, into a sitting position. He recognised the man walking before him. One of the richest, most powerful men in the world.

"Fischer?" He whispered.

"The very same." Bane's voice was ominous, a discordant drone that twisted even harmless words into a threat. "He laid the plans for me by getting hold of your PASIV. Except, he didn't realise that as soon as it passed into my hands, it became my property. Like all obscenely wealthy men, Robert Fischer is an selfish, greedy one. Unable to accept that some things are simply not his."

"You hired Selina to steal the PASIV-"

"No, Fischer hired her to steal the PASIV. Except, she didn't realise that he was working for me." Bane turned, looking contemptuosly at the slender man. "Fischer deludes himself, thinking that other people work for him. He helped me with a coup - but didn't realise that meant I had more power than he had."

"So you-"

"Its simple. Selina led me to you. Through her own greed and idiocy. I'll deal with her later. But, its simple - help me with this, and you walk free. If you don't, they all die."

Arthur blinked, feeling stunned. Before he could open his mouth to respond, Bane had turned and left, leaving him and the gasping Fischer alone.

* * *

John unlocked the door to his apartment, entering cautiously. He put his hand on his gun, and swallowed. He took a step forward, and suddenly, felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You never check the corners," a voice uttered. He swallowed, feeling his grip on the gun relax. The voice, deep, and slightly throaty, was familiar. John took a step into the lightened lounge, surveying his visitor.

"Bruce. I know, the corners. You don't have to remind me."

"I shouldn't have to," the older man countered. "You leave yourself vulnerable, John. You always do." He shook his head. "One day, you will get yourself killed."

John swallowed. The older man's voice held a note of warning. "Why are you back?" he asked him, boldly.

"To find Selina," was the response. "She skipped out. Have you had any contact with her?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think she'd contact me?"

"Because she trusted you." Bruce met the younger man's eyes, and Blake suddenly noticed the look of pleading desperation. "She's gone, and never told me why."

Blake paused, wondering how to marshall his words. "Do you know what she's been up to lately?"

"She told me she'd been hired to do a job for some powerful people. I suspect it was drawing on her past." Blake smiled wryly, noting how the criminal activities of the other man's lover was almost a source of pride.

"Oh, she did that all right." Blake nodded. "In fact, she's got herself involved again with someone who you and I both know. Someone who doesn't let anything stand in his way."

The other man seemed to shrink slightly. "Bane?" he whispered. John nodded.

"What happened?"

"She stole something for a billionaire. Only she didn't realise this man was on the payroll of Bane." John shrugged. "And, she helped in the assault and disappearance of a couple of people."

Bruce blinked. "Then we need to find them. Soon."

**Thank you for reading, reviews appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me.**

Selina smiled as she tilted her head, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Her dark eyes reflected back intelligence, and as she gently adjusted her hat, she began to strut slightly. Turning, she reached for her handbag, and then her case.

It was time to leave.

As she began to exit the shabby hotel room, she swallowed. She knew that what she'd done would cause pain, and ultimately, death. But she couldn't concern herself with that. Her main - her only - priority was exiting the city, away from the man who held the capacity to destroy her.

She closed the door, and began to walk briskly to the elevator. As she punched in the buttons, she bit her lip.

Blake. She'd purposefully tried to avoid him after her encounter with Arthur the previous night. She'd felt it was too easy - lure him to the warehouse, promise him that she would assist him in finding his team- only to drug him and take him to Bane. She shook her head. He was weak. He'd let her take him in.

_Trusting fool._

She shrugged, feeling a slight jump of relief as the elevator reached the lobby. Straightening herself, mentally admiring how the crisp black tailored suit accentuated her figure, she pressed the button to open the doors. As they slid open, she began to walk to the reception desk, smiling at the young woman behind it.

"My key," she said, authoratively. "Room 234."

The woman nodded, barely glancing at her. "Thank you."

Clutching her case tightly, Selina made her way to the street, hoping to flag down a cab. As she positioned herself on the pavement, she turned her head.

She blinked in shock. A figure was approaching her, one who she recognised. Anxiously, she looked again, only to see a cab passing by. She raised her hand, hoping to catch the driver's eye.

It worked. The cab swung expertly into the side of the road, and she climbed in, prepared to sacrifice her dignity for a quick exit. She slammed the door, and leaned forward.

"Where do you want to go?" the driver called.

Selina opened her mouth - then became aware of the man sitting beside her. She turned her head, narrowing her eyes.

Bruce Wayne smiled, his handsome features almost softening as he looked at her. "Police station. Please."

* * *

Arthur swallowed. His throat felt dry, and he rubbed at his face, uncomfortably. Suddenly, the door swung open.

"Hey." A man clad in non-descript clothes, his face covered by a mask, gazed at him. "You're coming with me."

"What about Fischer?" Arthur demanded.

"He stays here."

* * *

Blake looked up from his desk as a junior officer approached him. "John?"

"Yes?"

"There's a couple in reception. Say they'll only talk to you." She shrugged, and rubbed her eye. "I'm not going to ask."

Frowning, Blake got up. As he hurried downstairs, he realised his heart was beginning to pound. The front desk sergeant looked up as he approached.

"Over there." He jerked his thumb. Blake turned his head, and smiled. Bruce was clutching Selina's hand - an indication that she was not going to leaving.

Blake approached them. "Well," he said, politely and formally. "How may I help you?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I believe the lady wishes to speak with you."

John nodded, noting how Selina glared at him, haughtily. "Of course. Come this way."

* * *

Arthur felt himself being pushed down the corridor. Resenting the prodding in his back, he decided to keep his mouth closed. Antagonism, he felt, would serve no purpose.

Finally, they reached a door. "Open it."

Arthur put his hand on it, and pushed it open. As he entered, he noticed a figure in the room. "Ari!"

Letting the door close, they fell into each other's arms. The Architect, he noticed with a sharp pang, was virtually sobbing.

"Ari," he soothed. "Its ok. It'll be ok."

She pulled away slightly. "I don't know." Her voice cracked slightly. "Who is this guy?"

Arthur bit his lip. "Someone we're going to have to work for, if we want to get out of here alive."

* * *

****Blake faced Selina. Bruce was waiting outside.

"I just have one question."

She nodded, tilting her head. "Go ahead."

"Will he kill them?"

Selina swallowed, her throat muscles visibly contracting.

"I'm not sure."

**All reviews and readers appreciated, thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Arthur shuddered. The feeling of Ariadne in his arms was one that he usually treasured. Normally, holding her was something he wished he could have all the time.

But, with her sobbing in his arms, and the feeling of intense fear that was pervading her, he swallowed. Their predicament, he knew, was becoming graver every minute. They were at the mercy of someone who was clearly amoral - and insane.

He rubbed her back, an attempt at soothing her. "We will get out of here," he whispered. "You, me, and Dom."

"Fischer?"

He frowned. The billionaire's fate was not one he wanted to think of. He knew that it was Fischer's greed and naivety that had led them into this situation. Fischer, who desperately wanted to prove that he could be more than his father ever thought.

_And who was responsible for that? _He swallowed, feeling a cold knot form in the pit of his stomach. He and the team - under the order of a millionaire, had manipulated Fischer's mind, to the point where he'd turned to a man who would easily kill them.

"We'll have to help him." Suddenly, the door banged open, and Arthur turned. Bane stood in the doorway, his imposing bulk reminding Arthur of a silverback gorilla.

"Very touching." There was an edge of malice to the man's voice, and Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Giving reassurance, when you have none to give. You clearly take this seriously."

Arthur shook his head. "Let her go."

"After you complete what I ask." Bane looked at Arthur, directly. "After you have performed the extraction. Then I'll let you go. Let her go. Let you all go."

Arthur gritted his teeth. A flush of fury was moving inside of him. He began to get up. "Let her go. Or I will not participate in this."

Bane looked at him, his eyes implacable. "You do not seem to realise the seriousness of your predicament. Let me show you."

He began to walk forward, towards Ariadne. Arthur turned, his eyes widening in shock. The other man had grabbed the Architect's arm, and was pulling her to her feet.

"I will never hurt you directly, Arthur." His voice was devoid of emotion, the words delivered in that chillingly precise, clipped cadence. "Even though I could snap your back, and your legs, like twigs." His eyes raked over the Point Man's slender frame, nodding. "You would be incapacitated, but you would still have hope. The hope that you would be loved. Loved by the woman you're with."

Arthur swallowed, tying to control his emotions. Ariadne's face was white, and he could see the terror in her eyes. Bane's fingers tightened, menacingly, over her upper arm.

"But what if there was no woman to love you?" He looked at Ariadne, and began to run his other hand down her arm. The Point Man swallowed, rage beginning to form. "What if she...was lying unable to walk, or even dead, because the man she loved would not do one simple act?"

He began to walk out of the room. To Arthur's shock, he was taking Ariadne with him. As they reached the door, Bane turned.

"Hope, Arthur. Hope is what you need, right now. Hope that she is still alive. That's what will make you do this. Nothing more."

Arthur looked after the terrorist as he began to walk Ariadne to the door. Tightening his lips, the Point Man walked after them. "Leave her alone, you-"

He stopped. Bane simply extended his arm, put his hand on the Point Man's face, and pushed. Arthur felt himself fall backwards, crashing into the wall.

"If you want more, continue," Bane reiterated. "But, if you want to survive - and want her to survive - you'll do as I say."

Arthur, slumped on the floor, choked as he began to get up. Ariadne was out the door, almost carried by Bane.

* * *

"So you don't know if he'll kill them?" Blake leaned forward, his eyes narrowed. "Selina, you must know."

She shook her head. "I don't." It came out as a whisper. "All I know is that he wants to pull off a heist. He needs them."

"But if he kills them, you're party to murder," Blake reasoned. He looked at her, directly. "You gave him the PASIV - which is what he needs to do this."

"I didn't know that."

"Really?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Blake shook his head. "I hope for your sake, you're right."

* * *

Arthur blinked as he was thrown back into the room. Two of Bane's goons had come, and escorted him back. He swallowed. His back was sore, the muscles tense from where he'd landed. He fell onto the pile of blankets that had been provided.

Fischer's voice startled him. "Arthur? Are you allright?"

The Point Man looked at the Billionaire, a feeling of loathing starting to pervade him. "He's got Ariadne." His voice was raw with emotion. "If he kills her-" he looked at Fischer.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I will kill you."

**Please review - it is appreciated!**


End file.
